Armageddon Revisited
by Nicole Santos
Summary: Set a couple years after the Plum books are finished. Ranger and Steph are watching a movie that leads to an interesting conversation. BABE.


Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.

This is just a little one shot that took form after a *cough* similar *cough* discussion happened to me that was slightly modified to fit the Plum world. Possible chance of continuation AFTER I finish WDMR.

The beginning scene is from the end of _Armageddon_.

* * *

**Armageddon Revisited**

_AJ pauses to take a breath. "Just tell Grace that, uh, I'll always be with her. Okay? Can you do that?" He asked Harry._

_"Yeah. Okay, kid." Harry walks up behind AJ and pulls his air hose out before ripping off his mission badge, stuffing it into AJ's suit. "Give this to Truman. Make sure Truman gets that!" AJ begins to cough and try to suck in air. "Get in there!" Harry yelled before pushing AJ back into the hatch, air locking it so he can breathe. "It's my turn now."_

_AJ started to scream. "Harry! Harry! You can't do this to me! It's my job!"_

_"You go take care of my little girl now. That's your job." Harry looks at AJ, finally showing how much he cared for the boy. "Always thought of you as a son. Always. But I'd be damn proud to have you marry Grace."_

_AJ started pounding on the glass, crying. "Harry."_

_"You take care of yourself." He pushed a button sending the hatch back up to the shuttle._

_"Harry, no!" AJ screamed._

_"I love you, boy."_

_AJ's tears flowed faster. "Harry, I love you! Harry! Wait a minute! Harry, no!"_

_"Bye, son." Harry said softly watching AJ disappear as the hatch rose up._

I couldn't help it. The second they pulled out the wires to figure out who was going to stay behind, I started crying. Not quiet tears streaming down my face crying. Oh no. It was a loud gut wrenching sob that echoed across the apartment. It didn't matter how many times I saw this movie, I ended up bawling my eyes out every time.

I was tucked into Rangers side on my couch, face buried against his chest. That's how I knew he was laughing. He didn't make a sound but his chest vibrated with the movement.

My fist flew through the air and hit him in the chest as hard as I could, which wasn't all that hard with my body shaking from my crying. "It's not funny, asshole!"

"Babe." I could hear the struggle in him to keep from laughing out loud. "It's just a movie."

"It is not _just _a movie! It's sad! And powerful! And moving! And . . . and sad!" I cried out and looked up at him.

"Babe, it's not like it's based on a true story." The corners of his lips twitched. I was amusing him again.

"So what? Just because it never happened doesn't mean the thought of it happening isn't sad."

He thought that over for a minute. "It's completely unbelievable."

"The movie?" I asked shocked. "It happened once. It could happen again." According to the beginning of the movie, that is.

He just shook his head. "Not in our life time."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You can't know that Ranger." My mind started working overtime as a thought occurred to me. "What if it did happen? Huh? What would you do?"

He gave me his half grin. "Nothing. I'm not an oil driller."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Come on play along."

Ranger settled further back into the couch with a sigh, getting ready for another one of my long 'discussions' he _loved_ so much. "No idea Babe."

I poked him in the side and he just raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sure you've saved the world before you met me. Maybe even after you met me. I did watch CNN when you were in the wind, you know." He gave me a 1000 watt smile but didn't say anything. "Come on Ranger! Let's say some crazy, psycho, lunatic invented a bomb so powerful it would only take one to kill everyone on the planet. The government would call the best of the best right?"

He nodded. "Ok." I watched as the ideas of what he could do pass through his eyes. It was hard to keep from grinning that he was actually playing along. "Go on."

"Naturally they'd call you and the rest of the Justice League to help take him down."

I swear Ranger almost rolled his eyes. "Naturally."

"So anyways, the evil bomb guy –"

His grin was back as he interrupted me. "Lets call him Morelli. I always wanted a reason to kill him."

I smacked his arm. "Don't be an ass. So anyways, _the evil bomb guy _is on the other side of the world, in some small third world country. He has a whole army of guys protecting him, and his bomb, ok?" When he nodded I continued. "It's your job to go in, secure the bomb and the evil bomb guy and bring all his stupid army guys in. Our daughter is in love with . . ." I stopped short at the look on Rangers face. "What?"

He gently cupped my face into his hands, pulling us closer until our lips just barely brushed. "We don't have a daughter, Babe."

Immediately I felt my face heat up. "W-well it's just h-hypothetical." I tried to back away from him but he only pulled me closer, pressing our lips together for a real kiss. It was slow and tender leaving me wanting more. More kisses. More touching. More Ranger.

I think I might have been purring when he finally backed away. "Our daughter . . . . ?" Ranger prompted.

"Huh?" My mind was still reeling from his lips against mine. We have a daughter?

I watched his lips twitch. "Our daughter is in love with someone."

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

This time Ranger laughed and shook his head. "Babe. That's what I want to know. You're the one telling the story."

OH! Right. . . . Evil bomb guy. Oops.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop laughing. You distracted me."

"I'm good at distracting you." Ranger reached for me but I jumped off the couch.

"Yes you are but I don't want to be distracted right now. I want to finish this."

His eyes traveled up my body before settling on my chest. "You sure?"

No! "Yes!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Stop staring at my boobs."

He just grinned at me. "You know putting your arms like that doesn't hide them. It only makes them look bigger."

My snort was very un-lady like. "Well it's not like they can look any smaller."

His look was blank. "Babe. Your breasts are perfect. They're just right for my hands."

They are aren't they. . . . "Hey!" I yelled at him while I wiped my drool away at the thought of his hands on me. "You're distracting me again!"

This time he really did roll his eyes. "Fine. Come back to the couch." I looked at him cautiously. "I'm not going to attack you, Babe." Ranger winked. "Not yet anyways."

Well that's hopeful.

I slowly walked back to the couch and sat down. "Alright. Where were we?"

"Our daughter is in love with someone."

"Right. So she-"

"Shouldn't we give her a name?" Ranger interrupted. "So we don't have to just keep referring to her as 'she'?"

I did my best fish impersonation because for the life of me I didn't know what to say. Was he being serious or was he just trying to play with me? "Well," I started hesitantly, "what names do you like?"

He thought about it. _Seriously _thought about it. As in head tilted, calculated look on his face, seriously thought about it. "I have always liked old fashion names for girls. Amelia is simple but sophisticated. We can call her Mia for short." He looked back at me.

I couldn't say anything. My heart went from dead still to trying to break out of my chest in a nanosecond.

Amelia was a beautiful name but . . .

My mouth opened but no words came out. I cleared my throat and tried again. "You've thought about this before?"

He nodded once. "It's entertaining to imagine a little girl with your looks and my personality," he smirked.

"What's wrong with my personality?"

"Babe." His face was deadpan.

I scowled before I could help myself. "Fine. Whatever. She can have your personality but only if she doesn't eat rabbit food."

"Fine," he said with a small smirk. "But she has to go running."

"Good luck on that one," I said with a snort.

"Naturally she'll be a Daddy's girl so she'll happily follow me running."

"With Butterscotch Krimpets on my side, I won't lose."

He grinned. "We'll see. You're forgetting all my men on my side though. They'll spoil her like nothing you've seen."

Crap. They would too.

"Lester, Tank, Hal and Hector would be on my side."

"Tank?" Ranger questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He wouldn't go against Lula." She's cut him down a size if he tried. We both knew that.

"I still have more men on my side."

Quickly I considered my family and a light bulb clicked on. I smirked. "They won't go anywhere near Amelia if Grandma Mazur is around."

"Hazard pay," he countered.

Shit.

Thinking fast, I thought about all the things I did as a child. "I'd let her jump off a garage so she could fly."

"I'd catch her," Ranger replied, not needing any time to think.

My mouth opened to say another point I had going for me when I realized what he said. It sent butterflies racing through my stomach.

"You would?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

A lump started forming in my throat. "No one was there to catch me." Trying to keep the tears that were filling my eyes at bay, I bit my lip.

Ranger reached out and cupped my face lightly. "I know Babe. But I'm here now. I'll always be here to catch you."

He pulled my body back against his tightly, wrapping both arms around me. I clung to him, my body shaking as I struggled not to burst into tears. We held each other for a long time before I was able to get myself under control.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No Babe," he said kissing my neck, "thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused. Ranger was always the one doing things for me while I bumbled along in life.

"For allowing me to catch you."

I pulled back and looked at his face. For a rare moment he let me really see him and how he felt. The love and strength I saw was breathtaking.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine until I parted them. We kissed long and slow, just savoring the moment together. A part of me I didn't even know I had opened up to him, allowing him to touch a piece of me no one else had or will.

It was nothing short of beautiful.

When we finally pulled back, both of us were a breathless.

"Sooo," Ranger said, drawing out the word on a long breath. "You never told me if you liked the name Amelia."

"Amelia Manoso." I smiled softly. "I like the sound of it."

Ranger nipped my bottom lip. "Me too."

"Sooo," I said, mimicking him before. "Do you want to have another kid?" I held my breath not sure if I really wanted the answer.

"I might." Ranger pushed a rogue curl behind my ear. "With the right woman."

My voice shook slightly on my next question. "Have you found her?"

"It feels like it." My heart skipped a beat. He raised his eyebrow again. "Do you want to have kids?"

The answer always used to be a quick no but now…With him . . .

"I might, with the right guy that is."

His small chuckle sent shivers down my spine. He watched my face critically. "Have you found the right guy, Babe?"

Tapping my chin with my index finger, I pretended to think about it. "Well," I said, lifting myself onto his lap, legs on either side of him, "I think," I drawled out, "that maybe," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I definitely have."

We both smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should go practice," Ranger said as his hand moved up my body.

"Practice?" I asked, trying not to moan.

"Unless you wanted to jump right in." His lips began attacking my neck.

"I think we should see what happens," my eyes closed by themselves.

"Let nature take its course?" He verified.

"Yes," I said on a sigh when his tongue flicked the side of my neck. "We can help it along though. A lot. Like every hour. Or something along those lines."

Maybe every half an hour if he could keep up.

Ranger laughed again quietly, making me arch against him. "Should we help it along in the bedroom now?"

I grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

I think this is cute but I'm pretty biased haha Let me know what you think!  
Cole


End file.
